


Midterm Madness

by hellsyeah



Series: The Devil's Advocate for Education [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce needs help studying. Too bad he pays more attention to his tutor than he does his work, because Sam can't stand to tutor him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midterm Madness

                Just a few more months, he could survive a few more months and then Luce will graduate (hopefully) and Sam wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore. The problem was, Luce’s fate in school seemed to depend on Sam’s tutoring abilities. If he could get Luce to focus on the work instead of Sam’s ass they might get some work done. Luce was twirling a piece of Sam’s long hair around his fingers and humming quietly while Sam was trying to outline the things he needed for his physics midterm but the blond refused to listen.

                “Luce, I’m serious if you don’t pay attention you’ll be stuck here again.” Sam had run out of tactics to get the older boy to pay attention.

                Luce only shrugged, “Doesn’t sound too bad to me. If it means another year with you,” he said with a wink. Sam sighed and shut the notebook in front of him. He had his own studying to do and considering nothing was getting done here he was just going to call it a day. He stacked Luce’s books back in a neat pile and sighed when the other boy pouted at him.

                “I can’t help you if you’re not going to pay attention, so I’m going home and we can try again in a few days,” Sam grabbed his own backpack off the floor and stood to leave the library but Luce followed behind him.

                “But Sam, I love you,” Luce whined and tugged on Sam’s sleeve to try and stop him. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed again.

                After leaving Luce in the library – the only reason Luce didn’t walk him home is because he’d left his stuff at their table and Sam left when he went back to get it – Sam took his time walking home so he could get his thoughts straight. He was starting to get less annoyed by Luce’s flirting every time they were together, even if what the older boy called flirting was very unorthodox. So, he wasn’t paying much attention to the world around him. The first push knocked him off balance and sent him to the ground. Then he was kicked in the ribs and his bag was ripped off his shoulders. It took a moment but he was able to look up at whoever was attacking him, but it was just three guys who looked about his age that he had never seen before. He went to push himself off the ground to fight back and was hit with another kick to the ribs. He hissed and glared at them all. One of the guys was searching through his bag while the others kept him on the ground. Sam fought back as best he could with the guys continuously hitting him in the same spot on his ribs. He’d be lucky if it didn’t break. He landed a punch on one of their jaws and was rewarded with a punch to the temple.

                “Hey, assholes,” Sam felt dizzy but even with an unclear mind Luce’s voice was easy to distinguish. He saw Luce run up to where he was and saw the first punch he threw at the guy who was kicking him in the ribs but closed his eyes and fell back against the ground. He heard the sounds of people struggling and tried to pull himself off the ground so he could help but the movement sent an intense amount of pain through his side and he gave up. He just hoped Luce was the one landing punches, considering they’d moved out of his line of vision.

                Minutes later his bag was dropped at his side and Luce was kneeling on the ground with a hand pressed to his shoulder. Luce reached out and pushed the hair out of Sam’s face with a smile and Sam smiled back, “I called an ambulance.”

                Sam’s smile dropped, “I don’t need an ambulance.” Luce doubted it but he chuckled and nodded, pointing over his shoulder where one of the guys laid knocked out in the grass and another sat nearby holding his jaw and crying. Sam tried to sit up again and Luce scooted closer to wrap a supporting arm around his shoulders. He leaned against the older boy and tried to get comfortable. His ribs weren’t cracked, but they would be bruised like hell for a while. “What were you even doing here?”

                “You didn’t say you loved me before you left me, and that just would not do,” Sam glared at him even as he winked. “No, I was going to apologize for being such an annoyance to you when I know you’re just trying to help me. Really glad I did though.”

                “I could have taken them,” Sam said defensively. Luce hummed in disagreement. After a few moments of quiet Sam looked over at him again, “So, we’re still on for studying then?”

                Luce grinned, “If by studying you mean you’ll let me take you out finally, then yes.”

                “You seriously need to study, Luce,” he smiled when Luce pouted at him and caved, “but, okay.”

                “Yeah?” Luce leaned over and planted a kiss right on Sam’s cheek. The brunette pulled away slightly but he was laughing as he wiped his cheek.

                “Yeah, one date, but,” he held up a hand to stop Luce’s next words, “then we study.”

                Luce groaned and laid his head on top of Sam’s, “You’re gonna be the death of me kid.” Sam only rolled his eyes and chose not to mention the fact that it was most likely the opposite, because he seriously doubted he’d ever get rid of Luce now.


End file.
